


A Bit Of A BackStory

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: A thank you note, Little!Rami, Little!Roger, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, to everyone really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: For everyone who has been inspired by my work: please read this





	A Bit Of A BackStory

 

 

 

I just wanted to tell you guys how fricken happy I am right now. The past couple of weeks I have been seeing more and more ageplay fanfics for little!rami in the fandom and I’m so excited. I made the first ever ageplay fanfic in this fandom for Little!Rami and now, so many people have been making more. Your all putting ‘Inspired by @myworldofgayfanfiction and ___’ and it’s making me so happy to see that I INSPIRED THESE LOVELY PEICES OF WORK! Ageplay is a complicated thing because you have the non sexual and the sexual side and I’m so happy that the non sexual side is getting more light. It’s normallt looked down upon, like the sexual side, even though they are practically two entirely different things. But I am so glad that you all (Whether you just read the fanfics or write them) are becoming more comfortable with non-sexual ageplay in the fandom. 

When I first posted ‘Little Roger’ I was scared shitless. I was scared I would get talked down upon or people would make fun or bully me but you didn’t and I’m so happy for that. I had posted the first chapter 1 hour before school. When I had gotten back I had so many people saying how much they enjoyed it and wanted me to take prompts (Which I still do btw ;) ). Then over time, I kepted checking the ‘Little!Rami’ and ‘Little!Roger’ yah to find people writing it also. I am so happy I and others encouraged these fan fictions and I honestly can’t wait for more of your guys’ work. 

I would normally put how idk what this little.. message(?) was but I do know. It’s a thank you message. To everyone that has supported our teny tiny sections of the fanfics in the fandom. 

I honestly just love you all xx 

 

 

 

 


End file.
